The Mad Beast Of Hounnoji Academy
by losingsanity2121
Summary: Hounnoji Academy was known for producing the strongest students, but how will they deal with a beast who's only goal is to find a worthy victim? OCxHarem


**Hello everyone here's a story that is in kill la kill universe that's been running in my head for a while and so I decided to see where it goes, also I'll be accepting oc's to be paired with the male cast of Kill La Kill.**

**Now then onto the show. **

****Disclaimer, "I do not own kill la kill or anything else that I put in my story other than my oc"****

"So this is Honnouji Academy," Spoke a young man who looked to be 19, he was tall reaching a total of 6'5 and muscular with broad shoulders along with spiky dark blue hair that reached to his mid-back and dark blue eyes, his attire consist of a blue coat with a yellow outline and two metal plating on the shoulders that hung loosely around his shoulders with a dark blue strap along the neck holding it in place and he did not wear a shirt underneath the coat showing a dark blue tribal tattoo that went along his whole torso and arms he also wore a pair of dark blue dress pants with a gray chap covering one leg and a pair of silver shoes. His name was Mark Dracul and he was currently on his way to Honnouji Academy after hearing some interesting rumors.

He stared at the sight for a few moments before deciding to start his trek into the city, As he walked he noticed that the city was covered in smoke and trash people and animals digging through trash just to find something to eat. He looked on with a bored look until he saw a young boy running toward him, the boy had medium length brown hair and a short high ponytail and brown eyes, he wore a overly large black shirt with his right shoulder showing and some torn jean shorts and white shoes along with a pair of white sunglasses on his head.

He felt the boy bump into him before running off yelling "SORRY," Mark raised his eyebrow at that before he reached into his coat pocket to retrieve a certain something until he realized that it wasn't there anymore. He didn't show any outward expression but his eyes filled with rage, he turned to where the boy ran to and walked toward the area missing the young lady right behind him.

**POV change (young boy)**

"Ha, dumbasses," he said to myself as he hid in a alley and reached into his shirt to see what he got from the two idiots. The first thing he pulled out was a...lemon "What the hell I swore I took her wallet," he cursed under his breath before looking at the other objects it was a packet of cigarettes and a silver lighter with a picture of a eight headed snake on it. Suddenly both items were torn out of his hands he blinked and turned around and saw both the boy and girl from earlier, the girl had a cocky smirk on her face and the boy looked bored, but his eyes were terrifying.

**POV change (normal)**

"You're a precious kid, stealing a lemon that someone else had just started eating," spoke the girl she was of medium height with mid-length black hair and a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. "You're that eager to what first love taste like?" she said as she took another bite of the lemon in her hand "Shouldn't a child like you be in school?" Mark asked as he placed the items into a pocket in his coat.

"Bitch, don't try to be all witty, I've already had my first kiss," the boy said as he pointed to the girl before pointing at Mark "And you, that's none of your damn business,"he said as he raised a fist up at the two. "Then their truly is no such thing as regret in this world anymore," the girl said while Mark didn't reply but instead raised his eyebrow with a uninterested look on his face. "That's my line sister," he said before raising his hand and yelling "Come on out, guys!" out of nowhere three kids jumped out and surrounded Mark and the unidentified female one swinging a chain another holding a pipe and the last one had a chainsaw of all things.

"You've insulted the great lighting speed Mataro," the now identified Mataro said as he waved a hand toward the litter filled streets. "This neighborhood is my turf! Honnou Town Blind Alley, It's a dead end for lives and a feared hangout for drifters. If you want to get home in one piece, leave your wallets and go," Mataro said with a arrogant smirk on his face. The girl didn't seem faze in the slightest and Mark didn't seem to care"Come on, what's with the anachronistic street punk routine?" the girl said as she looked at the three kids. "Alright then, It's my policy to see it through when someone picks a fight," she said before looking at Mark "The names Ryoku Matoi," The now identified Ryoku said as she prepared herself to take care of the punks before looking back only to see the three armed punks groaning in pain.

She blinked before she heard Mark speak "My name is Mark Dracul" he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles making her cheeks heat up. "Please excuse us!" they heard the kids yell all four on their hands and knees "What the hell?" Ryuko said confused by their sudden change in attitude. Mataro suddenly was kneeling before the two "You see we're really weak against stronger people, it's our strong suit," Ryuko looked astonished that they gave up just like that while Mark looked like he wanted to hurry and get going. "Well I guess we can't really beat up people who are begging, right?" Ryoku said looking at Mark.

Mark didn't say anything but instead took a step to the left to avoid a flying suitcase that slammed into the unsuspecting Mataro. "Hey!" shouted a females voice before a figure slammed into the suitcase that was currently lodged into Mataros back sending them both slamming into the ground. The figure was a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut, she wore a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt. "Out shaking people down at the crack of dawn again, I see," said the girl Mataro suddenly looked extremely scared and yelled "Oh no, It's big sis!" before being put into multiple painful locks as she lectured him about not mugging people and getting to school.

After she let Mataro go he ran off with his friends following, he turned before yelling to the girl "Dumbass, I ain't got time for no compulsory education! No way bitch!" the girl looked angry and yelled out to his retreating form. "That little jerk," she said before looking at the two and smiled before saying "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you-" was as far as she got before a bell suddenly rang throughout the city. She suddenly jumped and looked frantic before yelling "Oh. no! I'm late, I'm late!" and shot off to a train that seemed to be overly filled with a bunch of other people, when she reached the train it started to move while she yelled "Let me on, please let me on!" before jumping onto the back all while chanting "I'm on, I got on!" Ryuko and Mark just watched as the train took off with her dangling off of the back.

The two looked on astonished well Ryuko did Mark just raised an eyebrow, Ryuko then looked at Mark before asking "What is the deal with the people in this city?" Mark just let out a chuckle and said "I don't know but this place is bound to be interesting," and started to walk toward the large academy. Ryuko seeing him walk off decided to speak up "Hey," she said catching Mark's attention "Yes?" was Mark's reply as he stopped and turned his head to look toward her. "Why are you heading to the academy?" Ryuko asked as she walked next to Mark, he stared at her for a second before replying "I've heard some interesting rumors about this place," was all he said before asking why she was heading there. As soon as she heard the question her eyes became cold and replied "I heard I could get some information about someone here," Mark didn't press on any further.

As they continued their walk toward the academy in comfortable silence they made small talk about nothing. Upon reaching the academy they where met with the site of a dead body hung over the entrance of the academy. "This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji Academy, As such justice was dealt," Mark read aloud with a smirk that Ryuko mirrored. "Interesting," was all Mark said as he walked into the academy Ryuko right behind him.

As the two walked Mark looked around at the large arena like area before blanking out for a while until he heard something about new students, "This is Ryuko Matoi and Mark Dracul they have transferred into second year class K today," Mark looked to the person speaking and saw a middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and an unsteady gait. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and black jeans along with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. "Ryuko-chan, Mark-kun there's a extra seat over here," yelled a voice Mark saw that the person yelling to them was the girl from earlier.

"As you can see their is only one extra seat," spoke the teacher as he gestured to the almost completely full room. Mark examined the room and blinked when he saw that Ryuko had already taken the open seat with a smirk on her face. He shrugged his shoulders before walking toward the seat on next to her that was occupied by a male student who didn't look like he would stand out in a crowd. As soon as Mark was standing in front of the student looked up with a annoyed look "Can help I you?" asked the student in a high nasally voice, "I think your in my seat," Mark said with a frown, "But this is my seat," the boy replied before Mark snarl "I don't think you heard me," Mark started before he grabbed the boy the back of his head and slammed it into the desk breaking his nose before pulling him back and slamming him to the ground cracking the floor "Your in my seat," he repeated with a dark tone. The boy nodded before Mark let go of the student who took off running a wet trail following him.

Ryuko and the girl who introduced herself as Mako Mankanshoku where staring at Mark in suspicion, or rather Ryuko was Mako was looking on with stars in her eyes. Mark took the seat that was now his and leaned slightly back in his chair ignoring the outside world as class shifted in their seats looking at Mark with fear in their eyes.

After class he was met with the glaring form of Ryuko blocking his way, "What the hell was that?" she asked/demanded of Mark. He just smirked before leaning toward her his face inches from hers making her blush a dark red. "That is none of your concern" Mark replied as he started to walk to the main courtyard of the academy. Ryuko was going to question him but the loud yell of "MARK-KUN" beat her to the point, Mark was actually surprised when he felt something slam into his ribs with enough force to make him skid back a few feet.

He looked down and was met with a pair of big bright brown eyes, "Hey there Mark-kun," Mako said as she squeezed him in a huge bear hug. Mark couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and started to pat her on the head getting a smile from her. Ryuko on the other hand was trying to figure out the puzzle that was Mark, on one hand he seemed to be confident in his skills and even a bit arrogant but on the other hand he seemed to be hiding something that she couldn't understand. Her train of thought was interrupted when Mako pushed on her back and forced her into a bowing position along with Mark who looked annoyed at being forced to bow.

Mark growled from being forced to bow and from the smug look Ryuko was throwing his way since she was short enough to crouch and be unnoticed. He also listened to Mako as she explained to the two about the ranks of the goku uniforms from no-stars up to the elite three stars and that the leader of the school was one Satsuki Kiryuin who was currently standing above everyone else like some sort of divine being of justice. Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust and wore what could only be described as a sailor captains uniform, Mark was surprised when he saw Ryuko appear in front of the steps that lead to Satsuki.

"So, I hear you're the queen bee in this school. I have a question for you," she said as she stared down Satsuki without so much as even a slight amount of fear. Everyone was stunned into silence until one male yelled "Bitch, how dare you!" as he and six other males attempted to attack her only to be beaten easily by Ryuko. She then opened her case to reveal a large red half of a scissor, Satsuki's eyes widened slightly for a fraction of a second while everyone else was stunned into silence. The silence was broken when Mako stated "It's a huge scissor," Mark looked at her strangely when she stated the obvious "That's right, this is half of a giant pair of scissors," Ryuko stated before pointing the blade at Satsuki "I'm looking for the owner of the other half, and I noticed you were shocked to see this just now, you've seen it before haven't you?" she asked while staring Satsuki down.

"And what if I have?" Satsuki stated with a calm look on her face "The way she said that, YOU'RE THE WOMAN WITH THE SCISSOR BLADE AREN'T YOU," she whispered the first part to herself before yelling at the end. She didn't even hesitate before rushing toward Satsuki scissor blade drawn back aimed to strike only to be on the stopped by the yell of "Ten!" and a left hook "Ken!" then a right hook "Fun!" another left "Sai!"and finally another right that sent her flying into the ground. "Fukuroda, eh?" Satsuki said to the new arrival "Yes, ma'am. Boxing Club Captain, Takaharu Fukuroda," Takaharu is a teenager of short stature with gray/light green eyes, buzz-cut length hair, and a noticeably missing tooth. He wore a two-star Goku Uniform which consists of a large pair of boxing gloves, a headguard, boxing robe, boxing shorts secured with championship belt, and high-top sneakers. "Permit to finish off this insolent wench!" he asked.

"She is yours," Satsuki said at the same time that Ryuko stood back up and rushed at Takaharu "STAND ASIDE YOU BASTARDS," She yelled as she pushed everyone out of the way and slashed at Takaharu with the blunt end of her blade. Mark and Ryuko were surprised when the blade bounced off and the sound of metal hitting metal "That glove is made of iron?" Ryuko said to her self only for Takaharu to laugh at her "Don't you even know your uniform," he said only for Ryuko to speak up "You're not even wearing a uniform," Takaharu looked miffed from being interrupted and went on a rant explaining that to a boxer his uniform was their gloves, and trunks that gave him Augmented Athleticism and how it gave his gloves the strength of steel.

"I don't follow you," Ryuko said before flipping her blade to the sharpened edge "But now I don't have to pull my punches," a smirk plastered to her face. Takaharu looked angered before yelling "Pull your punches?" he started "Don't you dare slight me!" he yelled before charging toward Ryuko and throwing what looked like thousands of left jabs "Left jab that rules the world!" followed by a thousand left hooks "And a left hook!" before pulling he in close "Then a right upper!" he said as he sent her sailing into the sky before she slammed into the ground fist marks all over her body as she laid there in pain.

Satsuki looked at the battered Ryuko with a calm look on her face "I thought you might prove slightly amusing, but you're just a fool who has no idea how to wield that scissor properly. How dull." she said as she turned around to walk away only for Ryuko to strain to stand up "Wait, you know something don't you!" she yelled only for Takaharu to slam both of his feet into her face "Mind your tongue!" he yelled harshly. "You're nowhere near worthy of addressing lady Satsuki directly!" he said before he heard Satsuki give him one last order "Confiscate that scissor," she said, Takaharu smirked as he walked toward the down from of Ryuko and raised a fist up before bringing it down as hard as possible.

Only to be on the receiving end of a vicious hook that sent him flying back, "Ryuko are you okay?" Mark asked ignoring the rain soaking his jacket. She didn't say anything but instead ran in the most comical way possible by stealing a delivery bike, only to come back and leave the deliveries while Mako ran after her surprisingly fast. Mark just shook his head before looking at Takaharu who was glaring at him Mark just stood there calmly and looked at Takaharu with cold eyes before Takaharu launched forward with a yell of "Right jab!" only to be surprised when Mark ducked under the swing.

Taking full advantage of the situation Mark slammed his knee into Takaharu's exposed ribs knocking the air out of him forcing his knee upward he made Takaharu stand and pivoted on his heel and slammed his foot into Takaharu's jaw making him stagger. Takaharu didn't know what was happening his ribs ached his world was spinning and he could taste blood then he felt a heel slam him into the ground. Mark then kicked the unconscious body at Satsuki's feet, "He'll be fine, he's Ryuko's opponent not mine," Mark said in a annoyed tone as he started to walk toward Satsuki only to be stopped by four figures.

One was a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes and was in a Three-Star Goku Uniform, the second one is a male with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wore matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. The third was a petite girl with pink hair and an angular face with small bust and medium hips her Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Lastly was a male teen that had neat tealish hair and he wore a high collar-neck suit, and unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue.

These where the Elite Four of Honnouji Academy Ira Gamagori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Hoka Inumuta.

"You will not come near Satsuki-sama!" the four yelled preparing themselves for a fight, Mark scowled and was about to speak only to jump back from a dive kick out of nowhere. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK TAKAHARU-KUN!" a short girl yelled she had long brown hair that reached down to the back of her knees done back in to a long ponytail and mismatching green and blue eyes. She wore wore the same boxing shorts, gloves and head gear that Takaharu worn the only difference being that she had bandage covering her flat chest and the boxing gloves being much smaller and she only had one star on her head gear. Mark let out a snarl when he saw this pathetic being try and attack him.

"Who the hell are you," he asked as he popped his neck looking at her in anger, "I'm boxing club assistant Leiko Hanamura," she said in a arrogant voice puffing out her nonexistent chest. Mark didn't seem impressed in the slightest "And why would a weakling like you attack me?" he asked as preparing himself for anything, her face went from arrogance to fury in an instance "BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED TAKAHARU-KUN," she yelled as she jumped at Mark with a quick left. He jumped back and watched as her fist left a crater in the ground.

"So you want to fight me?" Mark asked with a bored look on his face before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before letting his hands fall to the side with his fingers curled in "Then come and show me what you got," he said he watched Leiko run at him with a yell. Leiko started off with a left hook that Mark ducked under and attempted to slam an open palm into he exposed stomach only for her to jump back and throw a quick right jab slamming into his ribs but he didn't react. Lashing out with a quick kick to her jaw making her stumble giving him enough time to get into her defense. Dashing forward while she was trying to regain her bearings he slammed his left palm into her exposed stomach, thinking she was safe because of her Goku uniform she wasn't ready for what came next. She let out a scream when his fingers dug deep into her exposed flesh, she reeled her hand back to deliver a vicious but sloppy hay maker but when it made contact he didn't so much as flinch instead he lifted her off the ground using his left hand that was still gripping onto the exposed flesh.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Leiko yelled in fear/pain as she repeatedly slammed her fist into his arm hoping to get him to let her go only for his right hand to grasp her head. "You're weak," Mark said to the struggling Leiko before letting her go and kicking her high into the air. As she flew up Mark readied himself spreading his legs and rearing one fist back he waited for her body to make it's decent, as she finally started to fall everything went in slow motion as her body fell into Mark's range. Their eye's meeting, that's when Leiko saw those eyes stare into her she felt fear unknown to anything she ever felt before she knew she wasn't going to walk away from this no matter how hard she tried to move her body and she could feel he still wasn't going all out. Mark tensed his body before unleashing a devastating punch into the airborne Leiko's head, the air behind her becoming visible from the force and a sickening crunch echoed through out the school followed by the tearing of clothes as they exploded off of Leiko before her lifeless body was sent out of the school and out of sight, he closed his eyes before turning to entrance of the school.

"Wait!" Satsuki yelled from her position, Mark stopped and turned his head so he was looking at her, two pairs of freezing blue eyes met seeing who would give in first. Smirking Mark turned to look at Satsuki, suddenly she felt it, her body unknowingly shaking in fear even if she didn't know why as those evil feeling blue eyes stared into her very soul threatening to tear her very existence away and even then she could tell he was holding back, "What do you need of me oh, mighty Lady Satsuki?" Mark asked his voice dripping with sarcasm much to the anger of the students and elite four, Satsuki didn't react to the words but a small almost unnoticeable blush made it's way on to her cheeks."What is your name?" she question him getting a smirk from Mark "My name is Mark Dracul and that's all you need to know," he replied before turning and walking away leaving a puzzled Satsuki in his wake.

After Mark had left and wondered around a bit checking out the sights he heard the loud speakers turn on and heard Takaharu's voice "Transfer students can you hear me?" he yelled into the mike so everyone in the city could hear. "One hour from now your best friend will be executed for shared crimes against Honnouji Academy! If you want to stop it quit hiding and show yourself!" after hearing that Mark sighed before walking to the front of the academy where he saw the bike that Ryuko had stole with a note on it that said 'My deepest apologizes for borrowing without permission' he chuckled before pushing past everyone. Then he saw something that made his blood boil, he saw Mako being hung upside down above a batch of boiling water, he growled and walked toward Mako when he caught a glimpse of Mataro standing next to Ryuko who was hidden well under a large brown cloak. Ryuko turned and saw Mark nodded to him and he nodded back Mark then walked toward the upside down Mako.

"You fools never learn," Mark said as he placed his left hand in his pocket while his right hung loosely to the side, everyone went silent as they watched Mark walk toward the five boys guarding Mako. "Stand back or your friend gets it!" one of the boys yelled sweating from remembering the life threatening wounds that Leiko had sustained from fighting this... thing. "Oh, really then what will be keeping you alive?" Mark said from...behind the student, the kid turned so fast that Mark thought he heard his neck snap. Mark gave a vicious back hand sending him flying into the crowd of students that served to 'cushion' his fall and if the crater that the now broken students laid in said anything it didn't help.

Mark then looked at the other four students who had noticeable wet spots around their groin area. "Who's next?" he asked only for the remaining four students to run off screaming, Mark frowned before he disappeared and stood before the two students his hands grabbing onto their faces before slamming their faces into the ground easily putting the two students into a near death state. Mark looked on with his usual calm face before he returned to Mako and unhooked her, he would never let his opponent get away. "Mark-kun you came to save me!" Mako yelled happily as she hugged onto him tightly while Mark laughed a little when he felt her slightly larger than normal breast press against his stomach considering at her full height she only reached his chest.

Takaharu saw Mark annihilate his club members and was about to attack him but had to block the strike from a familiar red scissor blade, "So you finally decided to come," Takaharu said only for Ryuko to look calmly at him "Taking a hostage was pretty low," she said as she brandished her scissor blade "Let's end this one on one," she said as Takaharu laughed "I don't remember recruiting you for the club but as you wish," he said as a boxing bell rang and a girl in a bikini walked across the ring holding a sign that said round 1. "I'll haze you like a newbie!" he yelled while throwing thousands of left jabs that bounced off the ropes and slammed into Ryuko from every side but she didn't so much as even move. "He goes for a right!" Takaharu yelled before his glove turned into a large drill "But it's really a corkscrew!" he yelled again before slamming it into Ryuko's cloak cover chest "TEN KEN FUN SAI!".

What happened next even had Mark's eyebrows to shoot up, Ryuko's cloak was torn off showing her to be wearing a very, VERY, revealing outfit. The out fit consisted of a pair of high heels, stockings that reached mid thighs, a very short skirt and a top piece that showed her midriff and her lower breast with two suspender covering her nipples and she even had a cute blush on her scowling face. "What the hell is that!" Takaharu yelled as he eyed Ryuko's exposed body "Quit gawking!" she yelled back a large blush covering her face. "You're trying to distract me with it's sexiness," Takaharu yelled as he continued to stare at her "I'm not wearing this because I want to!" Ryuko yelled as she pushed against Takaharu in a deadlock "How dare you! You're mocking boxing- No all sports!" Takaharu yelled at her as he pushed off of her blade.

"All right, then. In that case, I'll take the liberty of undressing,too," he said as he place his gloves against the sides of his shorts and started to pull them down. "Hey now you're the one mocking it!" Ryuko yelled at him until she heard the sound of a chain breaking, now instead of Takaharu's gloves in their place is what could only be described as a rectangular slab covered in spikes. "Now I can take off the soft gloves that I wear for away matches," Takaharu said triumphantly "What!" Ryuko said in surprise "Behold! These are the real Honnouji Academy Boxing Club athleticism-augmenting two star gloves!" he yelled. Ryuko looked on bewildered at the clearly illegal boxing gloves, "Interesting," everyone heard Mark say, "So the difference between a one star and a two star is that big, that, or that Leiko girl was just trash" Mark said with a interested look on his face. "What the hell did you do to Leiko-chan!" Takaharu yelled angrily with a slight amount of worry in it.

Mark could hear the worry in his voice and decided to tell him right out "She's dead," he said bluntly his face stoic and cold, Takaharu couldn't believe what he was hearing there's no way a no star could beat a one star even at their weakest and the deadly red eyes staring at him didn't help. Then he heard it, the sound of multiple snakes hissing, he turned his head and was met with the sight of a large serpent with 8 heads and tails, having a length well over 8 mountains and valleys and growing along it's body were large trees that easily dwarfed the academy and each serpent head had a pair of blue flaming eyes staring down at him like he was nothing more than an ant waiting to be squashed.

So he did what any normal person would do and let out a terrified yell before blacking out.

Suddenly he was brought back to conscious when he heard the sound of the bell signaling the end of round one, he looked at Mark and saw him staring right back at him. He shook his head and looked at Ryuko before going back to his corner trying to shake of the feeling of the feeling of despair that lingered from before. 'What the hell was that,' Takaharu thought to himself as he looked at Mark who looked at him with cold eyes causing him to flinch, the sound of the bell went off signaling the second round. Takaharu looked up and saw Ryuko prepared to start "I'll end this in one blow," Takaharu yelled running at her with another corkscrew aiming to end it quickly and find Leiko. When the fist made contact he smirked when he head the sound of cracking while all the male students leaned forward.

Only for his eyes to widen when he saw that his glove had completely shattered, "Impossible!" Takaharu yelled while repeatedly trying to hurt Ryuko even going so far as to try to kick her in the crotch. "I can't feel any of your weak punches," Ryuko said without even moving from her spot "Wow, Ryuko-chan I didn't know you knew how to box!" Mako said while punching the air. "I don't think she does," Mataro said before a perverted smile appeared on his face while staring at Ryuko "This is awesome lady. Totally awesome the view is awesome," Mataro said before he was suddenly slammed into the ground by a fist from Mark "Keep it in your pants," he said with a annoyed look on his face. Ryuko who was now blushing decide she had enough "It's my turn now right!" she yelled while her clothes seem to tighten even more and let out steam she then ran toward Takaharu while dodging all of the punches that he threw at her, "Left jab!" she yelled slamming the hilt of her scissor blade into the side of Takaharu's head "Right hook!" she yelled spinning the scissor around and slamming the blunt end into his back "And then a right upper!" she yelled slamming the blade into his chin sending him flying.

Takaharu hit the ground so hard that he bounced off losing most of his teeth in the process, while Takaharu was still in the air Ryuko spun the blade while pointing it at the still airborne Takaharu. "And then a right straight to finish you off!" she yelled before shooting past Takaharu stripping him of all of his clothes with the exception of a single glove covering his crotch, "Fiber lost!" Mark heard a deep voice say looking around he saw that everyone was too stunned to talk before he noticed a red strand enter Ryuko's clothes and made them glow. 'Who the hell was that?' he thought to himself, he was broken out of his thought when he saw Ryuko throw Takaharu's unconscious body at Satsuki only for some students and the elite four to block it only for some blood to land on Satsuki's face and Ryuko explaining how she would get Satsuki to tell her who had the other scissor blade.

He then saw Ryuko fall to one knee looking extremely tired out "Your bleeding too much, Ryuko," Mark heard that same deep voice say his eyes danced around looking for the person speaking, "I thought you wanted blood," Ryuko replied to the voice "At this rate of blood loss, you will lose consciousness in five minutes," said the voice Mark noticed that the eye on Ryuko's outfit had actually moved while the voice was speaking. "Don't sound so calm about it!" Ryuko yelled before running off declaring that she and Satsuki would speak at another time "Don't let her get away!" Uzu yelled at the students before being interrupted by Satsuki "Don't bother she will return," she said before walking away.

Mark deciding to go after Ryuko started his trek toward where she ran, when he finally did find her he found her being carried/dragged by Mataro. "What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked standing over Mataro causing him to freeze "I'm trying to get her some help," He said honestly while trying to lift her Mark sighed and picked Ryuko up in a bridal hold before motioning to Mataro "Come on, lead the way," Mataro then led Mark toward a back alley that led to a building with a large neon light on it that read 'Back alley doctor Mankanshoku' upon seeing the words back alley and doctor together he knew he was running a risk. "Come on pops will take care of her!" Mataro said as he quickly pushed Mark inside, upon entering he was met with the sight of a older male that was a bit on the rounder side siphoning blood from a random unconscious body and considering how pale the person was he doubted they would be getting up again.

"Pop we need your help!" Mataro said as he kicked the unconscious body out of a open window with the utmost care, well as careful as kicking someone dying of blood loss out a window could. Now that the man was looking at them he could see that he had dark brown hair large eyebrows and brown eyes, he also wore a brown coat over a white button up shirt and a loose black tie but strangely enough he wan't wearing any pants. "Ah, Mataro what are you doing!" the man yelled as he tried to stop the blood he was siphoning from spurting everywhere "We need help!" Mataro screamed as he gestured to Mark who was standing by silently. "Ah hello my name is Barazo Mankanshoku," Barazo said as he extended his hand which was still covered in blood, Mark took the extended hand and shook it.

Blood had never bothered him anyway.

"Mark Dracul," Mark introduced himself before gesturing to Ryuko "Think you could help?" he asked Barazo examined Ryuko before nodding his head and gesturing to the table in the room. Mark laid Ryuko on the table before taking a seat in a corner and took a small rest, he was awoken when he heard Ryuko yell "Pervert!" and was forced to dodge the airborne Barazo.

He looked and saw Ryuko standing with bandages wrapped around her wounds looking extremely pissed, "You pervert, you dare make a move on me know that I'm the Kanto Vagabond, the Guitar Case Drifter!" before trying to find her scissor only to realize that it wasn't where it usually was "My scissor is gone!" she yelled only for Mako to randomly appear and give her guitar case. "Thanks stand back this perv was tryi-" was as far as she could before she was suddenly bonked on top of the head by Mark, "That's no way to treat the person who helped you," Mark said calmly before returning to his spot across the room while Ryuko was rubbing the bump on her head. "Dad what are you doing?" Mako asked as she stood over the Barazo who was curled up on the ground in pain, "Dad?!" Ryuko yelled looking between the two before her attitude did a complete 360.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled on her hands and knees along with her forehead touching the ground, Barazo on the other hand just rubbed his head almost as if he didn't feel it "Wow, I really felt that one. You've got a strong punch miss," Barazo said while rubbing the back of his head not even trying to stop the large amount of blood coming from his nose. Barazo then blew his nose and wiped the blood away looking completely fine "You where totally badass swinging that scissor blade around half naked," Mataro said standing next to her "Nobody in there right mind would fight in something like that," he continued before he was hit on the head by Ryuko. "Bite me! It's complicated, all right?" she said only for Mark to speak up "Then this will be a interesting story won't it," Mark said from his spot against the wall of the small room, Ryuko looked at him and was about to speak when the door besides her opened up.

The person who had opened the door was a woman who looked like a older Mako, the woman had light brown hair done in a bun and bright brown eyes she wore a short pink dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage under a long sleeve blue button up shirt and a apron over the dress. "If belting my husband or Mataro makes you feel better, feel free to belt away," the woman said with a warm smile while a red text appeared above her reading 'SUKUYO MANKANSHOKU' Mark raised a eyebrow at the strange text but otherwise was unaffected. The was the sound of a dog howling while Ryuko was examining the bandages over her clothes "How did I-" Ryuko started only to be interrupted by Mako "Daddy treated you, you wouldn't guess it but he's a back alley doctor," She said going outside and pointing at the sign before continuing "If you compared the number of the people killed versus those he's saved, he killed more!" Mako said in her constantly happy tone.

Ryuko started to sweat when she realized she could have died while Barazo just laughed while waving dismissively "Don't worry about it, the dead ones don't sue," he said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Mark let out a chuckle at their carefree attitude, Barazo was then pushed aside by Sukuyo who then placed a large pot filled with what could only be described as a brown goop of some sort "I know it's not much but please eat up," she said with a motherly smile. Mark not wanting to be rude grabbed himself a plate and took a few of the croquettes and a bowl of the miso soup before returning to his spot against the wall and took a bite of the croquettes before freezing, everyone looked at him strangely before he started to scarf the food down as quickly and possible he then let out a satisfied sigh "Just like mother use to make it," he said before getting up and getting more, "Don't be shy Ryuko-chan, it's unidentifiable stuff in croquettes and unidentifiable stuff in miso soup," Mako said while pointing to the two "Oh, you! I use only non-poisonous ingredients," Sukuyo said while Mataro was stuffing his face, "Better hurry before I eat it all," he said before the door behind Ryuko opened revealing a white pug wearing a blue hoodie.

Mark could have sworn that he heard the dog bark out 'Guts,' before shooting forward and eating all of the food on Ryuko's plate, "Down, Guts your food is out there!" Mako yelled as she threw the dog outside the window that Barazo had opened. Only for Guts to jump back in through the opposite window and lick Ryuko's plate clean "We call him Guts because he eats with gusto," Mataro pointed out. Barazo seeing that Ryuko wasn't eating decided to speak up "You were anemic, little lady, so eat up!" he said before Mako started to stuff food into her open mouth "Don't just sit there eat up," Mako said while stuffing her own face. After all was said and done everyone was laying on their back completely full, unfortunately now there was a large amount of dirty dishes Sukuyo was about to get up and do them before a hand was placed on her shoulder, "Please allow me," Mark said. Sukuyo looked up at him and shook her head "Oh, no I can do it," but Mark wasn't going to have any of it, "Please it's the least I can do," he said with a small smile appearing on his face, seeing that he wasn't going to relent she just nodded her head with a grateful smile and a small blush.

After he had washed all the dishes he returned to the living room to find that everyone had set up where they were gonna sleep, unfortunately it was already cramped as it was and considering how big he was compared to everyone else there was no way that everyone could fit. Standing up he started to walk toward the door only to feel a hand to grab his wrist "And where do you think you are going?" Ryuko said getting the attention of the Mankanshoku family, Mark feeling all eyes on him spoke calmly "I'm going to find lodging for tonight," he said as he again tried to walk out only for Sukuyo to stand in front of him with a dark around her that even scared him "Please we insist," Mark relented know even he couldn't stand up to feminine fury "Well in that case, I'll sleep sitting down," he said before removing his coat and folding it into a makeshift pillow he sat cross legged against the wall with the coat behind his head.

They tried to convince him to lay down but he wouldn't budge, they even tried to force him by pushing him but even with everyone pushing against him he didn't budge going so far as to act if he was asleep. As everyone laid asleep Mark found himself unable to sleep so he stood up carefully and grabbed his coat before walking outside unaware of the fact that Ryuko was awake, after heading outside he climbed up to the sign on top of the roof and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and the lighter from before. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag before blowing out a puff of smoke with a sigh as he felt his body loosen up, "Those things'll kill you, you know," Ryuko said from below him Mark looked at Ryuko his blue eyes glowing in the night sky "And a blade to the chest won't? and Why are you still awake," Mark asked before he snuffed out the cigarette "I could be asking you the same thing," Ryuko replied as she climbed her way to Mark.

Mark could see that she was having some trouble so he reached down and pulled her up, "I could have done it by myself," she said her arms crossed under her chest and a frown on her face "With your injuries I doubt that," Mark said staring at the night sky. The two sat in comfortable silence just taking in the soft sounds and sights of night "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mark said staring at the full moon as clouds gentle floated by "Yeah it is," Ryuko replied feeling more relaxed then she ever had, They sat there in silence for a moment until Mark started to sing a song his mother use to sing to him when he was young.

**_Play Come Little Children_**

**Come Little Children**  
><strong>I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land<strong>  
><strong>Of Enchantment<strong>

**Come Little Children**  
><strong>The Time's Come To Play<strong>  
><strong>Here In My Garden<strong>  
><strong>Of Magic<strong>

**Follow Sweet Children**  
><strong>I'll Show Thee The Way<strong>  
><strong>Through All The Pain And<strong>  
><strong>The Sorrows<strong>

**Weep Not Poor Children**  
><strong>For Life Is This Way<strong>  
><strong>Murdering Beauty And<strong>  
><strong>Passions<strong>

**Hush Now Dear Children**  
><strong>It Must Be This Way<strong>  
><strong>Too Weary Of Life And<strong>  
><strong>Deceptions<strong>

**Rest Now My Children**  
><strong>For Soon We'll Away<strong>  
><strong>into The Calm And<strong>  
><strong>The Quiet<strong>

**Come Little Children**  
><strong>I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land<strong>  
><strong>Of Enchantment<strong>

**Come Little Children**  
><strong>The Time's Come To Play<strong>  
><strong>Here In My Garden<strong>  
><strong>Of Shadows<strong>

_**End song**_

As he sung everything that was awake at that moment be they human or animal felt themselves slowly fall into a deep slumber by the haunting but soothing song when Mark stopped singing he felt a weight lean against him, he looked and was met with the sleeping form of Ryuko and, he couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Despite her rash behavior seeing her like this she looked so vulnerable, a small smile appeared on his face, shaking his head he picked her up bridal style and took her back inside laying her down in her original position only to have her cling onto the sleeve of his coat he sighed before taking it off leaving it for her. Unfortunately it left him without a pillow so he had to lean his head against the wall despite it being less comfortable slowly but surely he fell asleep missing the eye on Ryuko's clothes open up and stare at him.

He awoke to the feeling of someone touching his chest, his eyes slowly opened to see Mako tracing the tattoo that was on his chest, "Can I help you?" Mark spoke out starling Mako who blushed lightly "Where did you get these tattoos?" she asked tilting her head cutely making Mark chuckle, "I was given these Marks during a great confrontation with a being who was said to hold the sins of mankind and four other great warriors," Mark said remembering that dark being that he had to fight to win his place among four of the most powerful beings. Mako stared at him with starry eyes before the sound of a siren echoed throughout the city, "Mark-kun! Ryuko-chan! We have to hurry up and eat breakfast! If I'm late for school again, I'll be expelled!" she yelled running around the room with her mouth stuffed with food. After the three had gotten dressed it being easier for Mark because all he had to do was put on his undershirt and get his coat back from Ryuko much to her embarrassment, although it did show everyone that the tattoo of a sun on his chest wasn't the only tattoo he had, he also had two red lines on either of his biceps and two 'cuffs' that covered most of his forearms, after everyone was ready they got on a train that was heading to the academy. The three sat in silence or rather Ryuko and Mark did while Mako fell asleep standing up much to Mark's amusement "There's a pretty distinct gap between rich and poor," Ryuko pointed out and Mark agreed considering that some houses looked like mansions and others being the slums. "Well it's a city ruled by Lady Satsuki. Top-tier students get put into the exclusive residential area while no stars like us get the slums," Mako explained "Your position determines where you live?" Ryuko asked looking at her strangely "Yep! Pretty straightforward, huh?" it only took a few moments before they were at the academy.

The had only made it a few feet into the school before Mako decided to speak up "Ryuko, Mark, mom said that if you need a place to-" she was suddenly interrupted when Mark stepped in front of her and deflected multiple tennis balls that would have slammed into her face. "Now, that was rude," Mark said to the row of girls that all looked identical with the exception of one girl, she had very long blonde hair tied up in pigtails blue eyes and shark-like teeth, her outfit looked exactly like a normal tennis uniform the only difference being the tennis balls underneath the dress and the two stars on the cap and a optical lens covering one of her eyes. "So your the new students that were rude to lady Satsuki, I would suggest you stay out of this, I am girls tennis club captain Omiko Hakodate and club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfill her club obligations. She is being purged as a result," Omiko said as she eyed Mark while the girls behind her readied another volley of tennis balls.

"What did Mako do wrong?" Ryuko asked "She skipped yesterday's club practice. Our rule is that anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the 100 Million Cannonball Serves. An outsider has no right to complain about internal club policies," Omiko replied pointing her overly large red tennis racket at the three "Yesterday? Mako was being held hostage yesterday! Of course she didn't come to your stupid practice!" Ryuko yelled her fist clenched tightly in front of her Omiko didn't looked fazed at all, "This issue is that she was taken without permission" Omiko said before raising her hand "Begin," and with that order all of the girls let loose a volley of tennis balls at the three. Only for Ryuko to block them with her guitar case and Mark to swat them away with his nodachi, "Go on ahead Mako! You'll be expelled if you don't make it right?" Ryuko said to Mako "Yeah!" Mako said before literally just running around the group of girls like it was the easiest thing on earth "Thanks a bunch I'll see you later!" Mako yelled waving back at the two.

"So your saying you two will take us on?" Omiko asked throwing a amused look at the two, "I owe her for a meal and a night's lodging," Ryuko replied as she held her guitar case at the ready while Mark got in his stance. "Don't get full of yourselfs just because you defeated the Boxing Clubs Fukuroda and Hanamura," Omiko said as the optic lense on her eye focused on the two while she licked her lips, "I'm gonna make quick work of those Goku Uniforms of yours! Let's do it Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled getting into a battle stance. Only for everyone to stare as nothing happened "Who is Senketsu?" Mark asked as he stared at her strangely, her reply was to start to pound on her clothes "Hey! Hey, let's get to it, Senketsu!" she yelled yanking at her clothes and screaming all sorts of nonsense Mark and Omiko stared at her like she was crazy before Omiko spoke up "She's yelling at her clothes...How thoroughly disappointing," she said while her lens swapped into a blue instead on the usual green.

Meanwhile Ryuko was still trying to activate Senkestu "Screw you there's a reason-" she was then interrupted by a barrage of tennis balls being launched at her and Mark. Mark turned to look at her unaware of the tennis balls flying toward him "Who the hell are you talking to?" he asked only to see her get hit in the face by the tennis balls sending her flying off of the edge into a reservoir of water. He turned his head and quickly deflected each ball only for one that was colored differently being black instead of yellow and being hard enough to make Mark bleed and slowly lose consciousness before he fell into the reservoir he caught sight of a male with blonde hair and pink eyes wearing a brown shirt with blue shorts smiling at him while also tossing the same color ball up and down with the most noticeable thing being the brown cat ears on his head.

After a while Mark slowly felt himself regain consciousness, and he vaguely noticed that he was laying on something soft and the comforting heat he felt from the weight on his chest...Wait, weight? Mark's eyes snapped wide open and the first thing he saw was a head of black hair although that didn't surprise him he knew that this was Ryuko what did surprise him was the fact that she wasn't wearing clothes and if the small breeze he was feeling said anything than neither was he. He had to hold back a groan when he felt her smooth skin rub up against him, "So I see your awake," he heard a voice speak he looked up and saw, "That's right I'm your homeroom teacher Aikuro Mikisugi," Aikuro said as he stared outside the window, Mark was about to speak up when suddenly he felt Ryuko start to stir.

Of course he had prepared himself for such a situation and was prepared to execute it with the utmost perfection. So when he was forced to stare into her purple eyes, he struck, "He did it," he spoke calmly pointing at Aikuro who face faulted at his 'Grace' Ryuko stared at him for a moment before sitting up unknowingly straddling Mark and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What?" she replied before noticing that he wasn't wearing anything and neither was she..."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK" she screeched out before slapping Mark with enough force to send him sprawling across the room and slamming into Aikuro who wasn't expecting the airborne Mark, mid air Mark twisted his body and slammed both of his feet into Aikuro causing him to slam into the ground and giving Mark enough leverage to back flip off of him and land by the window before he pulled off the curtains and wrapped them around his waist. Just like he planned.

"What the hell were you doing you perv!" Ryuko yelled pointing at Mark who had regained his composure and look at her with a calm and collected face, well as calm and collective as someone with a glowing red hand mark on their face could, "I, did nothing. If anything you should be asking him," Mark explained pointing toward the smoking form of Aikuro. After Ryuko had calmed down and got through her embarrassment of seeing Mark naked, although that was after about five minutes of staring, Mark felt them staring at him but he didn't say anything since he was still looking for his clothes, even though he actually felt more comfortable not wearing anything but considering Ryuko's blush she wasn't. "Where are my clothes" he said calmly even as the curtain slowly started to slide down, Ryuko stared at him astonished by the fact that he didn't care that he was naked, then she started to blush furiously when the curtain he was wearing fell off.

"Your clothes are over there," Aikuro pointed out to Mark's clothes that where hanging next to Ryuko's clothes, after Mark grabbed his clothes he went to the side to put them on all while listening to Aikuro explain to Ryuko why her kamui didn't activate. Though he was surprised when the now dubbed Senketsu started to speak "Talking clothes now that's a first," Mark said as he examined Senketsu inside and out "Put me down you mindless brute!" Senketsu yelled wiggling around "What the hell did you call me you rag!" Mark yelled shaking Senketsu back and forth trying to throttle him, although that didn't work since he didn't have a neck. "You can hear me?" Senketsu asked astonished that someone else besides Ryuko could hear him speak "Of course I can hear you, you talking piece of cloth," Mark replied still angry at being called a mindless brute. "I'm sorry who are you?" Senketsu questioned Mark calmly acting like nothing happened "Mark Dracul, we're gonna get along just fine," Mark said with a smirk that Senketsu mirrored getting a sweat drop from the now dressed Ryuko and a half naked Aikuro. After the two had made their way back to the school along with Ryuko's new glove that allowed her to activate Senketsu easier.

They then came across a very familiar scene of Mako being held captive only this time being hit by multiple tennis balls, Mark looked toward Ryuko only to find that she wasn't there. He looked toward Mako and saw that Ryuko was blocking the balls with her guitar case, sighing he walked toward her and Mako shaking his head "Well that's one way to save the day," he said as he started to walk toward Ryuko and Mako only to be blocked by what could only be described as a small army of one stars blocking his path all being lead by Ira Gamagori. "No more than two students are allowed on the tennis field at any given time," Gamagori said, he had heard what happened to vice captain of the boxing club, but he knew that was only one star apposed to the fifty that stood behind him and the fact that he was a three star, only a fool would fight thinking he could win.

Mark stared at the small army and reached into his coat causing the students to lock up and Gamagori to glare, before he pulled out a cigarette and let it hang loosely in his mouth before he stared at Gamagori dead in the eyes. "Light me," he said simply his sinister blue eyes staring into the Gamagori's angered gray ones "How dare you-" Gamagori started only for Mark to interrupt him "Light me," he repeated shaking the cigarette that was in his mouth. Gamagori started to shake before he felt his body move on it's own accord producing a lighter out of nowhere, he struggled to stop himself his muscles tightening and his veins showing as he tried not to give in so easily but no matter how hard he tried the lighter eventually met it's mark and lit the cigarette. Mark took a deep breath before blowing the smoke into Gamagori's face to add insult to injury, "Good boy, now stay," Mark said mockingly and he walked right passed the frozen Gamagori with a smirk on his face.

As he walked into the tennis court he was met with the sight of Ryuko blocking a swing from Satsuki's katana, unfortunately she was easily outmatched consider with one swing of her blade Satsuki left multiple cuts on Ryuko even though she was wearing Senketsu and she had blocked most of the damage. Seeing that she was unmatched Ryuko let out a large amount of steam and ran off screaming about how they would 'settle things' another time while dragging Mako behind her. Mark watched them run away aware of the pair of cold blue eyes now staring at him "It's rude to stare you know," he said his eyes meeting Satsuki's own both prepared for anything. "Where is Gamagori?" she asked wondering where one of her elite four had gone "He's right there," Mark said pointing his thumb at the still frozen Gamagori.

Satsuki examined Gamagori for a moment when she realized that he was actually trying to move from his spot but was unable to "What did you do to him?" she asked her voice betraying no emotions in it. "How bout you beat me and I'll tell you," Mark replied a savage smirk making it's way onto his face, Satsuki was about to reply when Gamagori suddenly broke free from his paralyzed state and stood in front of Mark his arms spread out blocking his path, Mark raised a eyebrow considering most of the time he induced people with paralysis they tended to stay like that. "Lady Satsuki would not dare was her talent on a idiot like you," Gamagori yelled not even a ounce of fear evident, "Tough guy huh, I'm gonna enjoy breaking you," Mark said his voice dripping with so much blood lust that everyone around them fall to their knees in despair and making Gamagori tense preparing for anything and everything while Satsuki felt a drop of sweat start to form on her forehead.

"Permission to deal with this delinquent," Gamagori asked even when standing in front of this blood thirsty creature, the silence that followed was unnerving when Mark started to get impatient the blood lust only growing stronger with each aching moment.

"Permission granted,"

**CLIFFHANGER...FOR YOU**

**(/ .□.)\ ︵╰(゜Д゜)╯︵ /(.□. \)**

**Also if you want to know what he is wearing think Azreal from Blazblue Chronophantasm**** and the tattoos are the ones that Orochi from king of fighters has.**


End file.
